Shy Silver
by Vaviacya
Summary: Antonio thought he was done believing in angels. That is, until he meets this beautiful, nameless creature that visits him every night. Who is he, and why does he seem so drawn to Antonio?


_Well... School started last week. ;w; but that's the bad news. The good news is that I am now fully inspired to write a heavily high school-based fanfiction. So here you are. Oh, but it's also fantasy at the same time. Skills._

_Two things real quick - firstly, Esteban is Portugal, not an OC. Secondly, the rating will go up. Thanks~  
_

_Review~? They are yummier than cherry pie~ ^-^_

* * *

"Hey, Esteban... Do you believe in angels?"

"What?" My brother glanced up at me from the various papers scattered about him. The pen in his hand paused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe in angels?" I tried again. "You know, the beautiful, perfect creatures with wings?"

"Perfect?" Esteban scoffed. "Nah." He raised his cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag before responding, "I don't think anything's 'perfect'."

I rested my cheek against my hand. "What about humans that fly?"

"Antonio, where are you going with this?" Esteban asked me, placing down his pen and leaning back against his seat and the kitchen table, where we both sat.

"Well... I don't know." I said meekly. The smoke in the air was beginning to make my throat burn. "Maybe... there are things like that."

"There aren't." Esteban told me. "Nothing like ever has existed. And never will."

"What if it was possible?" I persisted. "What if somewhere, far from here, there were people like that?"

Esteban closed his eyes for a moment, before, "Toni, it's not physically _possible_ for humans to fly on their own without help."

I heaved a sigh, looking away. "... Could you at least stop smoking inside? You know I don't like it."

"Get used to it, kid."

I've asked him that question every year since I was six. Now seventeen, the thought hadn't crossed my mind in years. I suppose after a certain age, your imagination begins to leave you. Off to find another home, I suppose.

I used to spend countless evenings staring out my window, humming to myself as the sun sunk behind the trees, every small shadow meaning something special to me. I would play tricks on my mind and make myself believe that tiny night creatures would come out of their hiding spots and replace them.

I would try to count the stars as they highlighted the sky, and ask myself what each meant. I would tell myself the stories and legends of each planet, with characters from only the oldest of tales. And before I went to sleep, I would open my window wide, and let the natural sounds of the forest lull me to sleep. And every night, just as my eyes slipped closed and I drifted to sleep, a tiny, soft voice would bid me goodnight.

* * *

"Guys." _Thud._ "This homework." _Thud._ "It's gonna kill me."

I glanced over from placing my textbook in my backpack, grinning to see Gilbert banging his forehead against his desk. With a final _thud_, Gilbert groaned, "I hate this class!"

"It's English, everyone has to take it." I offered.

"Yes, so stop your complaining." Francis crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the desk behind him. "We all need to do the same work."

"This is so beneath me!" Gilbert exclaimed dramatically, his hands tossing up in the air. "Far beneath the awesome me!"

"Gilbert, that's enough." The teacher said sternly from his desk. "Go home already, you three."

"It's a work in progress." I answered with a sigh.

It was about ten minutes after the final bell rang, but honestly, I wasn't too eager about getting home. We were the last ones in the classroom, not including the teacher, who really should be used to this. We tend to linger in our last class for a few minutes, anyways.

"I'm gonna head over to that arcade down the street," Gilbert commented, glancing to the watch on his wrist. "Burn a couple dollars there before picking up the bro."

"Don't you have _homework_ to be doing?" Francis asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You know, the essay you were just bitching about?"

"Oh. That. Eh..." Gilbert shrugged. "I've got time. Right?" He called to the teacher.

"Guess I got to go home, too." I ran a hand through my hair. "I've got some reading I need to get done."

"Oh? For which class?" Francis asked, grabbing Gilbert by the collar as we walked out of the classroom.

"Spanish." I replied, holding the door open for them. "And Esteban won't be back 'til later tonight."

"And where is he off to?" Francis asked me as we walked down the hall.

Stuffing my hands in the pocket of my jacket, I answered, "Off drinking with some of his friends."

"He tends to do that a lot." Francis noted.

I shrugged. "He's got a social life, too."

"Wait, wait, did I just hear something about drinking?" I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder as Gilbert caught up with us. "Can I come?"

"No," I laughed. "It's not me. Esteban."

"Oh." Gilbert looked disappointed. "Right."

There was a moment or two of complete silence as we approached the main doors of the school, and then Gilbert suddenly shouted, "I call taking Antonio home!"

"No fair!" Francis yelled. "You took him home yesterday!"

"Too bad!" Gilbert tugged on my arm. "I called it!"

"U-um," I stammered. "Guys, it doesn't matter who I go with-"

"Fuck off, Francis, Toni's mine tonight!" Gilbert declared cheerfully.

"... You're a bitch."

"Hey," Gilbert pointed at him warningly. "I have practice tomorrow and a game on Monday. You can take him both of those days, got it?"

"You have a game?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject. "Can I come?"

"Of course! You're both coming!" Gilbert announced, grabbing my wrist. "Now come on! I've only got an hour to spend at the arcade!"

I barely had time to wave good-bye to Francis before I was practically dragged toward Gilbert's car, a brand-new silver Kia Cerato.

"I don't know what he was thinking," Gilbert ranted as we both got in the car. As he switched the ignition, he continued, "Francis' got tutoring today, so he wouldn't have been able to take you home anyways."

I grinned, turning the radio down. It was obvious that he had gotten to school alone since it was that loud. "I don't even see why you guys give a damn. My house isn't even that far from here. You know I could just walk."

"Like I'd make you do that." Gilbert scoffed. "Hell no."

"Think it's gonna rain today?" I asked suddenly, looking out the window. I had no idea where the sun could be – the entire sky was colored with gray clouds.

"It better." Gilbert popped a bubble with the gum in his mouth. "It's been so hot lately."

"Yeah." I teased. "A whole sixty degrees."

"That _is_ hot!" Gilbert complained, flashing me a halfhearted glare before turning back to the road.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." I said abruptly, sitting up a little further. "Look at that beauty."

I pointed down the street as a certain sleek car drove by. I stared in a mock daze, grinning. Gilbert laughed, shaking his head. "You and your Camaros."

"But that one's pretty!" I exclaimed. "It's _blac__k, _Gilly!"

"Ah yeah?"

"I want iiiiiit!" I whined, letting my cheeks puff up. "It's so gorgeous!"

"Well, go get yourself one." Gilbert shrugged.

"You know Esteban won't let me." I sighed, leaning back against the seat. "He'd be the one to pay for it, anyways."

Gilbert gave a short laugh. "Get yourself a job, kid."

"I'm working on it." I pouted. "It's not easy! Not a lot of places will hire a high school student! And it's not like _you_ have a job, either!"

"Hey. I have basketball." Gilbert said flatly. "Don't give me that. That shit basically rules my life right now. You know how long practice is?"

"How long?" I humored him.

"Two hours!" Gilbert groaned. "Two and a half! Oh, and it only gets better."

"It does...?" It was slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah! Ask me how often I have it."

"Wha...?"

"Just do it."

"Um... Okay... How often do you have practi-?"

"Four days a week!" Gilbert nearly yelled. "A fucking _four_ days a week!"

"Let me guess... Tuesday... Wednesday, Thursday, and..."

"Sunday. Over the fucking weekend. How gay is that?"

"You've been in basketball for nearly three years." I commented. "And you've dealt with it so far."

"Meh. Barely. Have you ever considered doin' sports?"

"Naw." I shrugged. "Not really my thing."

"You should try out for football," Gilbert smirked. "Get yourself all the ladies."

I laughed. "Yeah, Femke would _love_ that. I'll go to a game, but nothing more."

Gilbert then nodded to his right as he pulled over on a familiar driveway. "Alright, we're here. Get your homework done and get some sleep tonight, got it?"

I thanked him for the ride, grabbing for my backpack before stepping out of the car. I waved to him as he drove off, and I fished for my house key from my pocket as I approached the front door.

My house really isn't all that special. It's a simple two-story place, with a decent backyard. I live here with my oldest brother, Esteban, who's twenty-one years old. Just off to the right of the house is a sort of abandoned, overgrown area full of tall trees and prickly bushes. I don't tend to go over there, and it's mostly left untouched. I often wonder if landscapers will ever do anything with it.

I locked the door behind me, knowing I was the only one home. I left my shoes near the front door, and walked through the living room, and up the stairs. My bedroom was just down the hall, and my brother's was the opposite end.

I closed the door behind me, dropping my backpack on the floor, sighing as I sat down on my bed. I glanced out the window, which provided a clear view of the forest-like terrain. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall behind me.

Opening my eyes again, I decided that I should probably start on homework. I stood up, taking my binder from my backpack before setting it down on my desk. I reached up, unlatching the lock on my window, and, with mild difficulty, I managed to shove it open.

The scent of rain instantly filled my room, and I smiled, sitting down at my desk. I opened my binder to my geometry section, which is my fourth hour.

"Ay..." I sighed as I scanned over the piece of paper in front of me. I didn't even know where to begin. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket, tempted to just text Francis. He had this class with me. But then I reminded myself he was busy tutoring, and I knew he wouldn't be able to help me during that.

I grabbed for a nearby pen, and began my math homework.

I didn't know how long I was working until I finally looked back up out the window. The sky was as dark as ever, and I could see a slow drizzle of rain. I could hear it as it shook the trees, a faint whisper echoing through the forest. I checked the time. It was nearly seven o'clock.

"Damn it."

I stood up, leaving the pen on my desk as I left my room, hurrying back downstairs.

"Hey, Esteban?" I called into the family room. I frowned when I noticed it was empty. The hell? He should be back by now.

"Esteban!" I yelled throughout the house. I waited for a moment, and huffed in annoyance when I heard no response. And then I walked into the living room, and saw him.

He was lying across the couch, his arms crossed behind his head, and eyes closed. I crossed my arms irritably. "Esteban. You said at seven."

"... What?"

His voice was groggy, and he sounded barely awake as he cracked a single eye open. "What do you want...?"

"You said you'd take me to the movies at seven." I stated. "You promised, actually."

"The... movies...?" Esteban sat up slowly, grimacing slightly. "When...?"

"Femke and I have a date," I responded. "You said you'd take me."

"Take yourself." Esteban yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"I can't! Because _someone_ won't let me get my license!"

"Well, yeah."

I let out a frustrated yell, running both of my hands through my hair. "I can't believe you! You said you'd take me!"

"... Uhhmm... Yeahhh..." He practically drawled out.

"... What have you been drinking?"

"Don't try the Russian crap." Esteban said, his voice wavering a little.

"The vodka?" I asked, feeling dumb all of the sudden.

"No, it was something else. I can't pronounce it right now."

"Ah. Know what, I don't want you driving. I'll just tell Femke I can't go... Again."

"'M sorry, kid." Esteban told me, managing to sit up all the way. His eyes actually looked rather sincere, and I found myself to be listening. His eyes gazing into mine, he slurred out, "He tricked me into it."

"I'm going outside." I announced, grabbing for my jacket. "Go to sleep now so you don't miss work. Oh, and leeks are good for hangovers."

"Fuck y-"

I was out the door before he could complete that sentence. I wrapped the jacket closer around me, watching as my breath was evaporated into the air. Damn, it was _that_ cold? I swear, as soon as I can, I'm moving somewhere that has a _sun._

Ah, that would be amazing. Sunny days, warm nights, blue skies and Spring picnics...

A vibrating sound emitting from my pocket distracted me, and I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket. Sure enough, it was from Femke.

_~ Hey, will you be able to make it? ;*_

I shivered a little, my hands feeling half-frozen as I quickly typed:

_~ Esteban's been drinking, and I'd rather his record stay clean for another year and a half. Sorry babe :/_

She won't be happy, I reminded myself. We haven't had a decent date in weeks. No thanks to Esteban, of course, but then again, he's the only reason I'm able to have the life I have. He does the work, pays the bills, and buys the food. So I guess I can't complain when he goes out for the occasional drink.

… But half-drunk at seven in the evening? Isn't that a little _early?_

_~ O__ohh ok. Uhm..._

I winced.

I only had two or three classes with Femke, depending on the day, so while we do get to see each other, we can hardly even talk. Her parents grant her the freedom to do and go pretty much everywhere and anywhere she wants, so she's always free. Me, on the other hand...

Esteban doesn't want me getting my driver's license, probably because he's paranoid that I'll take the only car and just not come back.

… And yet, as tempting as that sounds, I wouldn't actually do that.

I know he trusts me, but it's pretty much mutual. There are some times I don't even see the guy for days on end. I don't even really know where he goes.

I sighed.

He needs a girlfriend.

Hell, even _I_ have one of those!

_~ Think you'll be free tomorrow?_

I thought for a moment.

_~ Probably... I'd have to check. But I hope so!_

I found myself to be walking in the general direction of forest near my room. I stared into it for a little, thinking. Then, with a somewhat mental shrug, I tucked my hands into my pockets once more and began pacing towards it.

Dead leaves crunched under my sneakers, and the waving branches of the trees nearly seemed to beckon me inside. I frowned, stopping just outside the perimeter of the dense outskirts. Looking down, I saw a spider crawling its way into the forest, and disappearing into the dark underbrush.

I glanced back up, the sound of rain in the background calming my mind so I could think. I guess there was no harm in going inside, right...?

I took a few cautious steps in, letting my left hand drag across a thick tree. The bark scratched my skin lightly, and I was reminded of all the times I used to explore here when I was little. I would think up all of these creatures and make-believe animals that lived here, and try to almost scare myself with horrific fairy tales about them.

I chuckled to myself, venturing in a little further in. I guess you do a lot of thinking when you don't have many friends.

But that was years ago. I was grown up now, much older, and much more mature. I didn't believe in things like that anymore.

I couldn't even see the ground underneath me, and I squinted in the lack of light. Where was I going? I had no clue.

But I kept walking, forgetting all about Femke and Esteban. For some reason, I felt somewhat drawn to what may lay inside. A little voice in the back of my head was telling me to go back before I got lost, but I ignored it. I wanted to know what was here.

My phone vibrated again, but I paid it no mind. My feet sunk slightly with every step over the soft, moist ground, and I barely noticed that the ground was growing wetter with every step.

A breeze pushed lightly against me, rustling the plants. But I continued, my eyes narrow in concentration. What could possibly be here...?

Suddenly, my left foot gave out from underneath me. I yelled out as my ankle twisted at an angle, and I fell forward, landing hard on the ground.

I groaned, struggling to stand up. I extended my hands out in front of me, wiping the soil and dirt from my face. Using a nearby tree as balance, I tried to stand. I gasped as pain shot up my body from my ankle. I whimpered as I tried putting a bit of pressure to it, grimacing when I tried taking a small step.

I turned around, straining my eyes to see what in the world I had just tripped on, but I couldn't see anything.

"Damn it, this day is just getting better and better, isn't it?" I hissed under my breath. With a bad limp, and using everything around me to keep the weight off of my foot, I made my way back to the house.

It was nearly pitch-black out when I finally made it home. My entire leg seemed to throb, and I could have sworn my ankle was sprained. I struggled to open the front door, cursing when it was locked. I knocked loudly on the door, cold and hurting. I rubbed my hands together as I looked up to the sky. I couldn't tell if it was going to snow; it was too dark to see.

A few moments later, Esteban opened the door, and his eyes widened at the sight of me. I gave a weak grin, knowing I looked like hell.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Esteban asked, letting me inside. I breathed out in relief as the air conditioner warmed me up, and I balanced myself against the wall unsteadily.

"I, uh... Went down to the forest place down there," I breathed out, pointing in its direction. "And I fell."

"Your clothes are a mess." Esteban grunted. "Get those cleaned up, got it?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I limped my way toward the couch, where I sat down, stretching my left leg out. Esteban's arms crossed. "And you hurt your leg?"

"My ankle." I responded, leaning my head against the back of the couch. "Can you check it out? It hurts like hell.

"Sure."

As Esteban knelt down in front of me, I bit my lip.

Before Esteban dropped out of school, he majored in medics. For reasons that are beyond me, it was the only class he could pass, and he actually remembered things from it. Ever since then, he's helped me whenever I was sick or hurt.

My shoe and sock had been kicked off, and I swallowed hard when Esteban touched it lightly. He prodded a couple of different areas, and when his thumb pressed lower, I yelped out.

Esteban laughed. "Well, it's not broken."

"Fantastic." I mumbled.

"Might have just twisted it..." Esteban continued thoughtfully, his middle fingers placing pressure against the back. When there was no response, he said, "Try moving it."

I did as I was told, gritting my teeth. "Y-yeah... I can't really do that right now..."

"I'll get you some ice." Esteban stood up. "It's just sore. Don't move around too much, got it?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Before Esteban left the room, he stared at me for a moment, before saying, "You know... I really don't like when you go back there."

I knew what he meant. "Why not? What's wrong with the forest?"

"Toni, it's hardly a forest. And I'd just prefer if you didn't go back there. It's unknown and unsafe. I don't know what's out there."

"I do, though." I said, matching his gaze evenly. "And I know how to take care of myself."

Esteban gave a rather harsh laugh, surprising me a little. "Right. Take a look at yourself right now."

I growled, getting to my feet, managing to ignore the spike of pain. "I just thought you'd like to help me, you know, being the older brother and all."

Esteban opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "Just forget it. I'll be upstairs."

As I pathetically attempted to climb the stairs, I felt a strange pang of guilt in my chest. What the hell was that all about? I know he was just trying to help... Why did I have to say that?

_You're such an idiot,_ I scolded myself. _Nice going. Now he'll never take you to the movies again._

I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes as I grabbed for my pillow. I rolled over, opening my eyes to look out the window. I frowned. The rain had stopped, and so had the wind.

I sat up, remembering the rest of my homework that needed to be completed. I sat down at my desk, and reached for my pen.

… Wait a second. I blinked as I stared at my desk. Where was my pen?

I could have sworn I just put it on my desk an hour ago...

I lifted my papers, looking around for it, but I couldn't find it. I checked on the floor and even behind the desk. Nothing.

I hissed in aggravation. That was my best pen.

I opened my desk drawer in search of a pencil to finish my homework, but found myself staring wide-eyed in surprise. My pen was laying right there in the drawer.

"What the...?" I whispered, pulling it out. "That's so weird. I could have _sworn... _huh."

I shrugged. Maybe I was smarter than I gave myself credit for. Or dumber, because I forgot I had put it away.

Oh, well. Doesn't matter.

I gave a small laugh to myself, shaking my head.

Ten years ago, I would have been convinced that it was some sort of mythical creature that had placed it away for me. Like a sly little demon, a giant spider, or even a tiny human. Or even, my old-time favorite, an angel.

I was so weird when I was little, I decided with a content sigh. That was so silly.

After all... There are no such things as angels.


End file.
